


Say Something

by scb17



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scb17/pseuds/scb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharna works with Meryl and Charlie on the choreography to "Say Something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this prompt was given to me by Mika (themorewedance) and since I was her Secret Santa this year, I thought I'd write it for her! Merry Christmas!

"So then Tanith kept going on and on about how there _is_ a difference between ivory and cream and that..."

         "Mhm," Meryl mumbled. She wasn't paying attention to Charlie's rambling, and she didn't think he would even take notice. She was wrong.

"Mer, are you even listening?"

         "Ivory and cream, yep."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Yeah. Well, like I was saying—" but Meryl cut him off, stopping abruptly, blocking his way into the rink.

         "Charlie, look. I get that you're excited about this, but we have to go practice, all right? I'm having a really off day, I'm sorry." Charlie nodded in understanding. Besides, it's not like she hadn't already heard the ivory vs. cream battle before. It's not like Tanith had called her last night and had gone on and on for two hours about how clueless _“their”_ partner was.

 

"Good morning, loves!" Sharna greeted chirpily, handing them both a cup of coffee. "Meryl, yours is a latte, but I asked them to add a little more espresso to it," she winked.

         " _Thank_ you," Meryl mouthed quickly before taking a large gulp, but her eyes still expressed gratitude.

Sharna laughed. "No problem, babe. So! Ready to get to work?" She clapped loudly, making Charlie jump and spill a little coffee on his shirt.

         " _Why._ Would you open. The top." Meryl asked, a slight strain of disbelief trailing in her tone. "You know damn well those Starbucks caps are impossible to get back on."

"The foam was tickling too much!" He replied defensively, earning an eye roll from both his partners.

         Meryl sighed. "Let's just get to work before I pass out on the ice. Sharna, did you have something in mind?"

"I do, actually!" She exclaimed excitedly. "So, 'Say Something', right?"

         "Right," Meryl agreed, nodding in an intrigued manner.

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked.

         "Shh," Meryl shushed him, waving her hand in his face. "Continue."

"So, I don't know about you two, but that song gives me a really powerful vibe. And you guys are great with acting, and you're comfortable with it, which is fabulous. So I was thinking, a woman in a relationship. She loves the man. And he loves her. But he hurts her too much, and she wants to leave. But he doesn't want her to go, and she loves him too much not to stay. So in the end, she makes her decision, and there's nothing he can do."

         "Wow," Meryl said finally, after a long pause. "That was...I love it. Let's do it." She jumped off the bench and made her way to the entrance where she removed her skate guards and popped onto the ice and immediately swung into her warm-up laps.

 Charlie sighed. She was in her work-and-no-play mode. Great. "Here we go," he muttered, handing Sharna a pair of rental skates and going to set up the song at the stereo.

* * *

  _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"No, Charlie, more passion. More anger! You don't want her to leave! You want her to stay! Put the bottom of your palm on her jaw...yes, perfect!" Sharna called out, as Meryl and Charlie froze in the awkward pose, awaiting Sharna's call to move on. "Now, Meryl, you're hurt. He's emotionally beaten you down for a long time. You're sick of it, but you still love him. You want to go, but at the same time you want to stay."

 

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

 

"Okay, Meryl, here," Sharna said, taking off her infinity ring. She tried handing it to Meryl, but she was still terrified to leave the table's side, so it landed in Charlie's hand instead. "We'll use this for now until we find something else. Keep it on your ring finger till the end."

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 

Meryl cleared her throat awkwardly as Charlie took Meryl's hand and stuck the ring on her finger. It felt so weird yet so normal, in a way neither of them could explain. She played around with her trademark ring that rested on her left middle finger, where it had been since she was 16. Since Charlie had put it there. This time it was a completely different feeling.

 

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

Sharna's instructions had fully transmitted to them, because the only occasional corrections she gave them was to deepen eye contact or flex their hands more for dramatic effect. Every time Charlie's palm went over her jaw, Meryl felt her head roll. Every time Meryl broke free of his grasp, Charlie felt the force of her push.

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

He was going to miss this, Charlie realized. Learning new programs with her. He knew that they might start competing again, and even before then they had countless show programs to do, but it wouldn't be the same. They used to have so much fun learning programs. Meryl would always have to try her hardest to keep her calm and not start laughing at something Charlie had said, in fear of Marina yelling at them. They used to go with the flow without a care in the world, and any passerby would watch them in awe, wondering how they weren't a thing, even if they were well aware with their situation. The only thing, they realized, that hadn't changed, was how they would always find a way to connect to the characters they were portraying. Except to Meryl, they didn't feel like characters.

 

         They made their way back to the chairs, Sharna wobbling away from the table just in time for the last few lines. Meryl slithered the ring off her finger, dropping it onto the table before skating away. Charlie looked up after her, as choreographed, but when he looked at the table, Sharna's infinity wasn't there. Instead, it was Meryl's ring. Charlie squinted to look to the far end of the rink, to where Meryl had glided. But she was nowhere in sight.

 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._


End file.
